Out of the Darkness
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: It's been 5 years since Corinne and Louis ran away together. With the search for them finally over and a small family of thier own, things are pretty good. But someone from thier past could ruin it all. A sequel to "The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy"
1. And Life Goes On

_(A/N: It's here! It's finally here! The long awaited sequel to **The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy**! Many thanks to Ceci{CleoCorinne} for reading this over and giving your comments and suggestions. Not to mention, the constant asking of when this would be ready. You helped me get this done Ceci and I thank you! So, read on everyone! Read on!)_

Chapter 1. And Life Goes On

It had been five years since the night Corinne and Louis had gone missing. Everyone believed they had been kidnapped and for two years a search raged from the French countryside to the outskirts of Paris, from the Seine River to the border with the Austro-Hungarian Empire. They had hidden in Vienna for sometime and when the search was over (and the two were proclaimed dead), they began their way back to France. The journey was long and tiring; epically considering the fact Corinne was expecting and her estimated delivery date wasn't too far off.

Upon their arrival in their native country, to them was born a beautiful baby girl. Alexandria Lauren Casadavade had nearly all the features of her mother; one exception being she had her father's eyes. Corinne and Louis loved their little girl more than anything and they knew as long as they were together; everything would work out just fine.

For Aramina, Viveca, and Renee life couldn't get any better. The three had quickly advanced, out ranking their fellow Musketeers with their superior skills and sharp wits. They were an unstoppable trio and France was made safer because of them. Each had success in not only their occupations, but in romantic affairs as well.

Aramina was first. During her first years as a Musketeer, she had captured the heart of a young man named Anthony Field. He was captivated by her bravery and dedication, her strength and smarts, and her passion and capacity to love. The two were wed in the spring surrounded by their friends and family.

Viveca followed closely behind her red-haired romantic friend; finding true love in her childhood best friend Gregory Page. His sapphire eyes saw more than just her outward appearance. They laughed together, cried together; knew each other's hopes and dreams, after all they were best friends.

Renee was the last to jump the broom. After seeing how happy her friends were, she opened her heart and let love find its way in. Richard Howe was her Romeo. He respected her wishes and embraced her strong-willed spirit with open arms.

They were each quite happy, but still grieved over the same heartache: the loss of their fearless comrade Corinne.  
>...<p>

"Momma, I not tired!" three-year old Alexandria exclaimed as her mother dressed her for bed.

"Alexandria, it's bed time; you know that," Corinne said softly.

"But I not..." a yawn interrupted her statement, "sleepy yet..." Alexandria rubbed at her eyes.

Laying little Alexandria in bed, Corinne softly began to sing,  
><em>"Sleep my darling, close your eyes.<br>Don't wake untill the sunrise.  
>Sleep my darling, rest your head,<br>And lay down in your soft, warm bed.  
>Although for now, we are apart,<br>You're always in your momma's heart."_

Alexandria's eyes closed; her breathing growing deep and even.

"Is she asleep?" Louis quietly entered the room, taking a stand beside his wife.

Corinne nodded, "She just closed her eyes."

Louis smiled and gently pulled Corinne into his embrace; kissing her softly he whispered, "Can you believe that in just another two months we'll be starting this all over again?"

"Are you excited?" Corinne asked, her hand closing around the fabric of his shirt.

"Very," Louis replied softly.

"I love you," Corinne breathed, laying her head on his shoulder.

He squeezed her lightly, "I love you too."


	2. Things That Go Bump In the Night

_(A/N: Again, for tihs chapter we must thank the wonderful Miss Ceci! She previewed and helped with this chapter as well. You're amazing Ceci!)  
><em>  
>Chapter 2. Things That Go Bump In the Night<p>

Renee, Aramina, and Viveca were in their bunkhouse relaxing. A look of sadness on each of her faces; each girl had one thing on her mind: Corinne. On this date it was exactly five years since she had gone missing.

"Do you really think she's gone like Monsieur Treville thinks?" Aramina asked the other girls.

Viveca raised an eyebrow, "Aramina, when has Monsieur Treville ever been right about things like that?"

"Almost never," Renee shook her head; "He didn't believe us about Phillipe's plot. He believed Aramina's story about Corinne being kidnapped. You can't possibly think he's right about Corinne being dead."

"Do you think she's happy wherever she is then?" Aramina wondered.

"I'm sure she is," Renee said.

"Not to mention who's with her," Viveca added, "Who know what they could have accomplished!"

Aramina smiled, "Maybe they even started a family!"

As the girls pondered this, a frantic knocking came from the door.

Renee leapt from her seat and hastily moved the door open.

Breathless, Monsieur Treville burst in. With a horror-struck expression he exclaimed, "They've escaped!"

…

The Parisian streets at night were silent. Slowly and soundlessly a group of dully-dressed men stalked through the peaceful night. They were on a mission and were determined not to fail.

Their eyes were fixed on a small house, just outside the lit pathways of Paris. One light remained in the house; a beautiful blond haired woman, a dark haired man, and a small child were visible. The man had his arms around both the woman and the child, each were smiling brightly.

Thomas drew his sword and began to advance towards the house.

"What are you doing?" demanded his angry faced superior, "The plan is to kidnap the girl, not attack the house!"

"But sir-" Thomas tried to protest.

"Don't try my patience boy," he warned, "Now, I'm off to make further preparations for our 'guest', so don't mess this up!"

"Yes sir!" chorused the men.

Their commander rose from his crouched position and headed off into the night.

"We wait," Christopher answered. 

_(To my reviewers:  
><strong>Reverend Lovejoy: <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far. :) Unfortunately, something must happen; otherwise there wouldn't be a story!  
><strong>CleoCorinne: <strong>Lolz! Really glad you like it Ceci! And thanks for helping me with this as well. You're awesome!  
><strong>BeckyBoo12221: <strong>Thanks! I'm glad it's good so far.  
><strong>Johanna: <strong>I'm gonna get you for not logging in! :P You have been warned missy. LOLZ! Yeah, I did make that song up, it was hard! *You could be updated if you logged in and added this {And LLaS} to your alerts list.*  
>And finally, my spell-check is broken or something. So, if you see any spelling or grammer errors, please shoot me a PM!)<em>


	3. Vanished In The Cover Of Night

_(A/N: Thanks again to Miss Ceci {CleoCorinne} who edited and helped me with this chapter! Today is the last show and I'll have more time to update now. Stay tuned cause I have a new one-shot ready and I'm hoping to get it up today!)_

Chapter 3. Vanished In The Cover Of Night

Morning's rose colored the sky; birds sang their morning songs filling the air with sweet music. With the day being as nice as it's early precedent, it almost seemed criminal to shatter the peace for what was to come.

It was one of those days when Louis was supposed to head into work early. He and Corinne had truly been blessed when he had found a place of employment where the owner was too old and near-sighted to recognize who he was.

Being as quiet as possible, Louis carefully opened the door to Alexandria's room. Something about her room seemed to quiet. Normally Alexandria was awake, ready to kiss her father goodbye before he left. Entering his daughter's room even further, Louis could see that Alexandria was not in her bed.

"Corinne, is Alexandria in there with you?" Louis called out.

"No," Corinne answered, "Why?"

"She's not here!" Louis could hear his voice rising with concern.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Corinne appeared in the doorway.

Louis gestured towards the empty bed, "Look!"

Corinne gasped, "M-Maybe she's somewhere in the house..."

Even after searching every inch of their small home, Alexandria was nowhere to be found.

"What are we going to do?" Corinne asked, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and splashing on her palms, "If we get the authorities involved, they might recognize us!"

"Corinne, I'll do everything I possibly can to find Alexandria, but right now I have to go," Louis said, pulling her into a comforting embrace "Monsieur Detwiller won't be very happy if I'm late again."

Corinne nodded, "Alright."

"Please, please, keep yourself safe," Louis pleaded.

"I'll be fine," Corinne braved a smile as she said this.

Louis squeezed her shoulders, "I love you."

"I love you too," Corinne whispered.

With that they shared a short bittersweet kiss and parted ways.

When Corinne was sure Louis was gone, she slipped on her shoes and pulled on a cloak.  
>"Whatever it takes, I'll get my baby back," she declared, "Even if that means visiting some old friends."<p>

_(To my reviewers:  
><strong>Reverend Lovejoy: <strong>Something bad always has to happen. It's a sad fact, but it makes for a more intresting story.  
><strong>BeckyBoo12221: <strong>Your reviews always make me smile! I should be able to undate sooner now that the show is over, so stay tuned. Lolz! Monsieur Treville's just wellz, himself.  
><strong>Johanna: <strong>Thanks dear. I caught that and it's fixed now. :) My spell check is being evil. It is cool! I can never make up songs that sound good. Glad you like this one! *Log in next time girly! Cause I will get you!  
><strong>CleoCorinne: <strong>Wellz, here it is Ceci! And I know I could never get this done without your help. :) You're my muse for this story. Yippie! I can't wait for it Ceci! It will be amazing!  
><strong>Rukia01: <strong>I'm glad you like it! :) Hope you like this chapter too!_


	4. So, We Meet Again

_(A/N: Here's chapter 4! Hope it won't dissapoint! Now, you all must know; this chapter would not be possible without the amazing Ceci _**_{CleoCorinne}. _**_She's previewed and is even posting this chapter for me because I can't get internet access where I'm currently at. You're the best Ceci! And I can't ever thank you enough! Also, disregard any spelling mistakes you may see. There's no spell check on the computer I've used to type.)_

Chapter 4. So, We Meet Again

Sunset painted the sky a rosy orange, giving the treetops and streetlamps of Paris an eerie glow. It was evenings like these Anthony couldn't help but feel something was horribly wrong; especially after what Aramina had told him the other night.

Security at the castle was being heightened up, so she wouldn't be back until late. Trying to be brave, Anthony did his best to relax, and tried not to freak out when a knock came from the door. He wondered who was out at this hour; surely it wasn't Greg or Richard, they must be up waiting for Viveca and Renee.

"Oh!" Anthony gasped upon answering the door. The woman that stood before him seemed somehow familiar, but he could quite place her, "Bonjour, is there something I can help you with Mademoiselle?"

"Um, yes. I'm looking for Aramina St. Amand, do you know where I might find her?" the woman asked.

Anthony chuckled, "Well she's been Aramina Field for the last three years, but I'm afraid she's not here at the moment. Some things have been going on lately and she's not going to be back until late."

"Oh, would it be alright if I waited for her?" she gave him a pleading look. "This is extremely important."

"It's fine with me," Anthony smiled, "By the way, you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"Only once," the girl answered, "My name is Corinne."

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you again Corinne, please come inside." Anthony ussured her into the modest home.

"Thank you," Corinne felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"My pleasure," Anthony replied, "Um, is there anything I can get you? Perhaps something to drink?"

Corinne shook her head, "No thank you. Although, I would like to sit down."

"Of course! I'm sure after walking here you must be exhausted and-" it wasn't until after Anthony watched her beginning struggle with bending into the loveseat, he realized her situation, "Oh! Er...um...let me help you with that Mademoiselle Corinne."

"No, no, I'm fine," Corinne assured, "I've done this plenty of times before."

Anthony's attempts at helping and Corinne's half-hearted protests were met by the sudden open of the front door.

"Aramina!" they gasped in unison.

"What is going on here?" Aramina demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"A friend of yours stopped by," Anthony explained in a rush, "And when I told her you weren't here, she asked if she could wait for you. I didn't see any harm in letting her and-"

Aramina cut him off mid-sentence, "Corinne," her eyes locked on the woman sitting before her, "Is that really you?"

Corinne nodded, "Hey Aramina."

"Corinne! I-I don't believe it," Aramina stammered, "What happened to you? Where have you been? Do you realize no one's seen or heard form you in five years!"

"I know and I'm sorry. But I was hurt and confused; and well, love makes people do some crazy things." Corinne confessed.

"But you've been happy right?" Aramina asked, taking a step towards her.

"Up until now, things had been absolutely perfect for us. Oh, Aramina, I need your help. Our daughter Alexandria, she's gone missing, Louis and I have no idea what's happened to her or where she is! And we don't know what to do! If we get the authorities involved, we could be recognized and in some serious trouble. Please, she's my little girl and I-I..." Corinne buried her face in her hands, sobs causing her whole body to shake, "I just need my baby back!"

"Corinne, calm down," Aramina tried consoling her sobbing former comrade, "Don't worry, I'll help find your little Alexandria and bring her home. You can count on Renee, Viveca, and me."

"But Aramina, as much as I would love the four of us getting together again, you can't tell anyone I've come to see you; it could ruin everything if-if _they _knew we're in Paris!'' Corinne whispered fiercely, her mood shifting from despair to alarm.

"_They_?" Aramina wondered, "Corinne, do you mean Viveca and Renee?"

Corinne threw up her hands in frustration, "We don't know who _they_ are! All I know is that we've seen them, in every city we hid in; Versailles, Venice, Berlin! We finally lost them in Vienna, and by then I was already pregnant with Alexandria, so we just decided to come back to Paris. Oh, Aramina! You don't think _they_ took Alexandria!"

"I don't know Corinne," Aramina shrugged, "But I do know that if I'm going to be looking for her, I can't do it alone. Renee and Viveca regret every word they said to you that day, and if they could they would take it all back. I'll make them swear not to say a word about anything to anyone, Corinne."

"Alright," Corinne sighed with defeat, knowing there was nothing else she could do, "But what about him," she gestured towards Anthony, he's heard every word we've said."

"Anthony, you won't tell anyone, right?" Aramina glanced lovingly at her husband.

"I'll do my best to help your friend, sweetheart," Anthony met her gaze with the same affection in his eyes.

Unsure of what she should do next, Corinne struggled to rise from her seat, "I should probably be heading home now; it's late and I promised Louis I would stay out of trouble. And if I'm not back before he is..."

"Well, then how did you get here Corinne?" Aramina questioned as she attempted to help Corinne battle the loveseat.

"I walked," Corinne shrugged her shoulders.

Aramina's eyes widened, "Corinne, exactly how far along are you?"

"Thirty-three weeks," Corinne replied, "Or eight and three-quarters of a month."

"Corinne, you should be in bed resting," Aramina scolded, "Not roaming the streets of Paris!"

Corinne swallowed hard, "I know, but I just can't sit back and relax when I have Alexandria is!"

"At least let me take you back then; you of all people should know that it's dangerous to wander around the city at night," Aramina reasoned.

"No," Corinne said quickly, shaking her head, "It wouldn't work. It would be safer for the both of us if you didn't know."

"Corinne, I know you think you're protecting them but," Aramina sighed, "I just can't let you go by yourself. If something happened to you it would be my fault for letting you go. Plus, you shouldn't be walking anywhere. It would be much easier if Renee, Viveca, and I came to you."

Already uncomfortable from standing, Corinne reluctantly agreed. She just hoped it all would work.

_(To my reviewers:__  
><strong>BeckyBoo12221: <strong>_You're very welcome! And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I can't tell you where Alexandria is though. Sorry! But we'll be finding out soon enough!__

**_CleoCorinne: _**_Wow! That's one huge review! Lolz. Of course I keep saying you help me, you are! You're even posting this chapter for me! You're seriously one of the most OMKellyish awesomest friends I've ever had. And by the way; DA and Little Dreams are awesome!_

**_Reverend Lovejoy: _**_Yeah, it's an unfortunate evil. And if I could tell you what happens I would, but I can't ruin the story for you! *Ps. I hope all is well for you my friend. :)_

**_Bookworm741: _**_Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough. Glad you've decided to follow the story. I hope this chapter is won't dissapoint!_

**_Johanna: _**_I'm coming for you. You've forgot to log in again!)_


	5. Shadows of the Past

_(A/N: Chapter Five is here! Again, thanks to the wonderful Miss Starr {CleoCorinne} for helping me with this chapter. And finally, I'm warning you now; I have not mapped out Chapter Six yet. Don't kill me!) _

Chapter 5. Shadows of the Past

After what had seemed to be the longest day of his life, Louis made his way home through the dimly lit streets of Paris. His main task had been unsuccessful as he found no clue to where Alexandria might be.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed_, "Why does this have to be happening now?"_ Just when things were beginning to work out, just when he felt completely safe again...

A noise from behind him made him stop in his tracks. Slowly turning, Louis just barely caught sight of a man in a dark cloak peek out at him from inside a doorway. With fear washing through his every cell his pace quickened, nearly sprinting down the next street.

Stopping to catch his breath had been a mistake. In front of him stood the man from some of his worst nightmares.

"You!" he gasped and broke out into a full run.

He could hear the heavy footsteps and the grunted breathing of the man who chased him. _"I can't lead him back to Corinne!"_ Just the thought of that made him want to vomit and he made a sharp beeline for the left; knowing that the house was to the right.

And then everything happened so fast. The ground became rocky and shifted into many small hills and pits. His foot caught in some kind of hole (probably made by some burrowing animal) and his leg twisted behind him, giving out with a snap louder than a large branch falling from a tree. Louis cried out in pain as he tried to move, but it was no use; his leg was severely broken.

His consciousness was fading; the burning sensation of sheer agony muddled his thoughts and confused his mind. For a brief moment his eyes focused on the man before him. A sadistic grin plastered on his lips as a large hand swung towards his face. And then everything went black.  
>...<p>

_"Where am I?"_ Louis groaned as the feeling of sedation wore off, lucidity taking its place. The first thing he felt was the pain. His head spun and he fought to push back the nausea that threatened to overtake him.

Next he notices his surroundings. The room is small, dark, and damp. His efforts to move are futile as he finds his hands are tied and the ache in his leg causes him to cry out.

Another scream catches his attention and panic washes through him. The sound is familiar...and close. His breath caught in his throat as the doors flew open.

"Daddy!" Alexandria breaks free from the man's arms and rushes towards her father.

"Alexandria!" Louis wants to embrace his daughter but not only are his hands tied, but a firm grip on his arm holds him in place.

A sadistic chuckle causes his head to snap up; his eyes locking on the man that stood before him, _"Hello, cousin!"_

_(To my reviewers:_  
><em><strong>Reverend Lovejoy: <strong>Yeah, Aramina's one of my favorites too. Plus, she's very understanding. :)_

_**Lttlelola: **I'm gald you like it! I'm definately waiting to hear your thoughts on this chapter._

_**Bookworm741: **Lolz! Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well._

_**Avatarfan445: **OH MY KELLY MARIA SHERIDAN! YOU'VE ACTUALLY LOGGED IN! Lolz! Mistakes have been fixed, my dear. Ps. Happy birthday!_

_**BeckyBoo12221: **Thanks again. :) Glad you liked it._

_**CleoCorinne: **Miss Starr, I'm sorry you're last this time, but you were the first review! And in the line-up, it showed you last. You're very welcome! LD and DA are awesome and I can't wait for the next chapter of LD. And thanks for putting up with me being stubborn about this chapter's name. How long did we take to come up with it? Like and hour and a half, maybe even two! Lolz!)_


	6. Escaping The Past

_(A/N: I hope this chapter is satisfying. Thanks again to the lovely and wonderful Miss Starr {CleoCorinne} for previewing this chapter and helping me with her comments and suggestions. This story wouldn't be possible without you.)_

Chapter 6. Escaping The Past

_A sadistic chuckle causes his head to snap up; his eyes locking on the man that stood before him,_ _"Hello, cousin!"_

Louis felt every muscle of his body clench while fear coursed through his veins, "Philippe?"

"Yes cousin," Philippe's lips twisted into a Cheshire smile, "It's me."

"What do you want with me?" Louis asked after taking a deep breath.

"It's quite simple actually; revenge, dear cousin." Philippe replied darkly, "And once that's accomplished, I'll celebrate my victory; the victory that should have been mine nearly seven years ago! That same victory which you and that damned girl Corinne stole from me!"

"Leave Corinne out of this!" Louis glared at his cousin, and at the thought of her his face softened, "Do what you want to me, just leave her alone."

Philippe simply shook his head and chuckled menacingly, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"This is between you and me, cousin!" Louis snarled.

"Ahh, but I think not." Again, that disturbing smile crept across Philippe's face, "If it weren't for her, well, my plan would have succeeded in the first place."

Louis could feel anger and adrenaline course through his system, "Philippe, I swear if you do anything to harm Corinne-"

But Philippe promptly cut him off, "Save your breath cousin, we both know you're too spineless to do anything!" That said and he swung a hand towards his cousin's face, sending him reeling back.

Alexandria, who had been watching silently and curiously, stepped towards Philippe with an adorably angry expression on her small face. Putting all the force she could behind it, she sent a powerful kick to his left shin; causing him to cry out in pain.

"You unspeakable little brat!" Philippe clutched Alexandria by the forearm as she let out a frightened shriek.

"Leave her alone!" Louis demanded, the loosely tied knots that bound his hands coming undone from his fierce struggling. His fist connected with Philippe's face and he again cried out, losing his grip on Alexandria in the process.

Already in tears, Alexandria ran straight into her father's arms, trying to hide from the man that had just released her.

With a hand covering his nose and blood seeping through his fingers, Philippe slowly advanced towards Louis and Alexandria, "You'll wish you hadn't done that."

_(To my reviewers:  
><strong>Avatarfan445: <strong>Wow! You've logged in again! *Hopes you'll keep logging in from now on* You always point out my spelling mistakes, it's irritating but I know you do it with love. So, I don't mind that much. Lolz. You're welcome for the Birthday wish!_

_**Bookworm741: **Aww, thank you! That's really nice of you to say that. :) Hmm, I'd love to hear your theory, maybe shoot me a PM?_

_**BeckyBoo12221: **Thanks again. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope this chapter does the story justice._

_**CleoCorinne: **My beloved Miss Starr, my muse for this story, of course I must compliment you! And yes, I must do it in every chapter. *Evil laugh* Lolz! It gives me deep joy to know that you're enjoying the story. :)_

_**Rukia01: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope to hear more from you soon._

_**Lttlelola: **We've already discussed this in a series of PM's so, I'll just say: I hope this chapter will satisfy your need for Louis to finally put one in on his devilish cousin. *Smiles*_

_I hope to hear more from you all soon!)_


	7. Reunion

_(A/N: Again, many many thanks to the amazing Miss Starr {CleoCorinne} for previewing this chapter. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have finished it. You're the best Ceci!)_

Chapter 7. Reunion

"Their house is just down this street," Aramina informed her comrades Viveca and Renee as the trio made their way through the Parisian streets.

"I still can't believe you found Corinne." Viveca said in disbelief.

Aramina shrugged, "Well, she actually found me."

"But that's still great! Just think, after all these years..."

"Viveca, don't you remember the reason she left in the first place?" Renee asked her, "It was because of us; what if she doesn't want our help?"

"Renee, you mustn't say that!" Aramina scolded. "If she didn't want your help, then why did she ask for it?"

"I suppose that's true..."

They walked in silence.

"There it is!" Aramina exclaimed, her arm extended and her hand pointed towards a single house at the end of the boulevard. She rushed forward, while Renee and Viveca advanced slowly. Despite Aramina's best efforts to reassure them the two girls were still unsure if their presence was wanted here. After all, it had been five years.

Aramina took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Corinne, I'm back and I've brought Renee and Viveca."

No reply. Aramina tries again, and just as before nothing. She glances worriedly at Viveca and Renee, "Something's wrong here."

The girls slowly advanced, remaining absolutely silent. At first they hear nothing but a crash from inside the house causes their heads to snap up.

"Corinne!" they gasp unison and push through the front door.

And sure enough there she was. Concern washed over her features as her eyes locked on the three girls. "Aramina, he didn't come back! I don't know where he is!" she began pacing, "What if they've got him too? What am I suppose to do?"

Aramina stepped forward and placed a hand on Corinne's shoulder, "Calm down Corinne, you're getting yourself all worked up and that's not good. If you don't relax, you might accidentally induce labor." she moved to sit Corinne down, "Just relax Corinne, breathe."

Corinne closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. "Okay, I'm calm; now how do we find Louis and Alexandria?"

Renee approached Corinne and took a deep breath, "Corinne, before I say anything, I need to apologize. I was way out of line when I said those things and it may be possible that I was a little jealous of you." she admitted, "I'm so sorry Corinne."

"Me too." Viveca added, "I should have never said anything either, but I was jealous too. Corinne, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course I can, and I'm sorry too." Corinne said, "I should have told you, but I was so afraid that if anyone-even you-knew, that everything would come crashing down. And then I let my hurt feelings get in the way-"

Renee smiled, "Let's just call it even."

Everyone laughed as they each agreed.

"Now, about Louis and Alexandria..."Corinne began.

Viveca nodded, "Right, we'll need to retrace his steps. Whoever these people are might have made a mistake when taking him."

"Most likely, these are the same men who kidnapped Alexandria. So, if we find Louis, we should find her as well," Aramina continued.

"The only problem is where should we start." Renee finished.

Corinne thought for a moment. "Well, Monsieur Detwiller's shop is on Harris Street. Maybe we could start there.

"C'est maginifique!" Viveca declared, "Why not start there?"

"It does seem most logical," Renee said.

"Let's do this!" Aramina exclaimed and the trio readied themselves to begin their search; Corinne struggled to rise from her seat.

"Corinne, what are you doing?" Aramina asked, watching her curiously.

"I'm coming with you." Corinne stated matter-of-factly.

"Corinne, let's be reasonable; you're nearly nine months pregnant. It was bad enough you walked all the way to Aramina's from here and you'll just be uncomfortable walking even more." Renee reasoned, "Besides, it could be dangerous; we can't have you getting hurt."

"But-"

Viveca cut her off, "Please don't be difficult Corinne. We just want what's best for you."

Corinne looked at each girl, their faces all wearing the same expression; she knew she was beaten. "Fine!" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aww, don't be like that; we'll be back before you know it," Aramina smiled.

"Just please bring them back to me," Corinne sighed.

"We will," Renee assured, "I promise."

_(To my reviewers:_

_**CleoCorinne: **Lolz, you are me muse! Everytime I think of you, I think of OotD. Then I think, "Oh, Kelly Maria Sheridan, if I don't finish the next chapter she'll kill me..." and so I write! Lolz! :)_

_**MelodyLaurel: **I was a bit suprised too Lexie, but Ceci assures me it's not OOC; cause fear/panic/anger {whatever you wanna call it} does things to a man. She can explain it better, lolz._

_**Avatarfan445: **You beast. It's just cause me computer is all fixed now, plus I'm a master speller. *By the way; yesterday was amazing. Lolz!* Yeah, I know that and I adore ya as well dear!_

_And for those who've Alerted/Favorited and haven't reviewed: **Grace102, Lttlelola, Rukia01, Sophiecrystal, ElementalFantasyFairy, Pixie-With-A-Gift, Pretty in Pink92, Ty Floyd; **where are you at? Where are your reviews?)_


	8. The Sharp Steel of Hope

_(A/N: I've been extremely lazy all day; many thanks to Miss Starr {CleoCorinne} for encouraging me to write this chapter! I literally wouldn't have gotten it done without you. :) You're the best!)_

Chapter 8. The Sharp Steel of Hope

At this point, Louis couldn't think of a worse situation to be in. His hands were once again tied; two huge men restrained him and his daughter.

Bertram, Philippe's right-hand man, stood a little ways away from him; in his hands he held a large knife as he used a special tool to sharpen it. He chuckled darkly, "You really should have listened to your cousin..."

Louis could feel every muscle of his body clench with fear as the man approached him; he could feel the cold steel of the knife pressed just under the edge of his jaw. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard; his thoughts centered on his little family. _Corinne, Alexandria, their unborn child; what would become of them now?_

"Leave my daddy alone you big blue meanie!" Alexandria screamed, struggling against the arms that held her.

Bertram only laughed, "Ignorant brat." he muttered.

The knife pressed closer, Louis braced himself...

Suddenly, there was a crash, cries filled the air, and the cold metal disappeared from his throat.

"Get those girls!" Bertram shouted.

However his men were no match for Viveca, Aramina, and Renee. Swords clashed and banged; no sooner than they had arrived, the trio had the men restrained.

Alexandria screamed as Aramina tried to free her.

"It's alright sweetie, I won't hurt you." Aramina assured her, "You're momma sent me and my friends to help you."

Tears already pooling in her eyes, Alexandria nodded and watched the strange red-haired girl curiously.

Viveca untied Louis and called to her comrade, "Renee help me, he's hurt."

And after some struggle the girls were able to get him into a more comfortable position. Alexandria, followed by Aramina, rushed forward into her father's embrace. Each girl exchanged smiles.

Renee finally spoke, "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine."

"Philippe won't be bothering you again," Viveca added.

"And we promise not to let anyone know you and Corinne are here-" Aramina continued.

Louis shook his head as he suddenly cut her off, "You don't understand! It's Philippe, he's gone after Corinne!"

_(To my reviewers:  
><strong>MelodyLaurel: <strong>Yes, my replies have been known to cause Lolz. :) *Lolz!* I'm a psychologist? LOLZ! Thanks, glad you like it! Exactly right; why hold a grudge for five years?  
>Sherlock Holmes, eh? Well, I'm not very good at detectivemystery stories, lolz. *It's perfectly fine! Just one thing; you have a twin brother named Alexander and your name is Alexandria? Awesome! Lolz!*_

_**Avatarfan445: **You're a blue meanie; pointing out my spelling mistakes like that. *Just wait till you make one in AFL! Lolz!* Of course Corinne can't go! That would just be reckless and stupid; I mean what if she got hurt? *By the way; you can come Wednesday, right?*_

_**Bookworm741: **Thank you! Lolz, yes there's a specific reason Corinne is left alone. ;) You'll find out soon enough. And that's perfectly fine, I get it. I've been busy lately as well; it's amazing I got this chapter done. *I'm also lazy as well, lolz.*_

_**CleoCorinne: **Ah, me dear Miss Starr! Thank you Ceci! I always adore seeing your reviews; and I love the random '3' at the end, lolz. *I'm guessing a heart is suppose to be there.*_  
><em><br>And for those who've Alerted/Favorited and haven't reviewed: **Grace102, Lttlelola, Rukia01, Sophiecrystal, ElementalFantasyFairy, Pixie-With-A-Gift, Pretty in Pink92, Ty Floyd; **where are you at? Where are your reviews?)_


	9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

_(A/N: Wow, this one took forever. Many, many, many thanks to the amazing Ceci {CleoCorinne} for her help and suggestions. This chapter literally would not be completed without her. You're the best, Ceci! So, enjoy!*  
><em>  
>Chapter 9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?<p>

The sky was just beginning to grow dark as Corinne again glanced out the window. _"Where __are __they?"_ she wondered. _"When __are __they __coming __bac_k? _Should __it __be __taking __this __long?"_ To say she was worried would be an understatement.

Corinne took a deep breath and poured herself some tea, hoping to relax. _"Viveca, __Aramina, __and __Renee __know __what __they're __doing," _she kept telling herself. And she knew that was true; after all, she had trained with them for a year and a half. The four of them had become the first female Musketeers after rescuing Louis multiple times from his disturbed cousin…

An involuntary shudder ran down Corinne's spine at the mere thought of that man. Blinded by his desire to be seated on the throne drove him into a murderous rage against Louis, his own cousin. _"__Thank __goodness __he__'__s __locked __up,__" _she thought with satisfaction. _"__At __least __I __know __he __isn__'__t __behind __all __this.__"_However that didn't bring her much comfort. Whoever did this was someone from either her's or Louis's past; someone who knew them before they had fled Paris, but who?

A rough, almost angry sounding fist slammed against the front door.

"I'm coming!" Corinne called as she struggled to rise from her seat yet again, "Just give me minute." Her heart was pounding by the time she reached the door. She opened it slowly and gasped…  
>...<p>

Viveca, Renee, and Aramina, with Louis and Alexandria in tow, dashed through the streets of Paris; each with the same thing on their minds: Corinne. What would happen to her if they didn't arrive at the house in time?

Louis's mind was racing, his heart beating furiously in his chest. _"__Please, __please __let __her __be __alright,__" _he kept repeating. The searing pain in his ankle made running difficult and he soon had to stop.

"Louis, come on! It's not much farther!" Aramina tugged on his arm in an effort to coax him forward.

"Just give me a minute," he stammered, pain evident in his voice, "My ankle…"

"We might not have a minute," Renee said urgently, draping his arm across her shoulders and helping him to his feet, "Viveca, help me."

Viveca nodded, passed Alexandria to Aramina, and was at Louis's other side; she and Renee assisting him through the dimly lit streets. And each could only hope that time was on their side.

They arrived just as the sun was beginning to set; approaching the house slowly. A scream, terrified and blood-curdling pierced the air. The crackling shatter of glass rang in their ears.

"Corinne!" they gasped in unison and burst through the door. And each was thoroughly stunned by the sight that greeted them.

Shards of glass covered the area, glittering in the pale moonlight; Philippe lay unconscious sprawled across the floor…

Corinne's breathing was heavy, her eyes wide. She clutched her left hand with her right; blood dripping through her fingers…  
>"See?" she said through clenched teeth, "I <em>can <em>defend myself."

Renee couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh Corinne…"

Louis struggled forward and threw his arms around Corinne, tears pooling in his eyes; he kissed her passionately.

"I'll get something for her hand," Viveca volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Aramina offered, placing Alexandria at her feet.

Alexandria then ran towards her parents, her tiny arms flailing as she beckoned to be picked up. Scooping her into his arms, Louis held both Corinne and their daughter close; Corinne buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled. Each finally feeling that sense of security that had been absent for the long week they had experienced.

Corinne looked to Viveca, Aramina, and Renee, tears pouring freely down her cheeks. "Girls, can you ever forgive me for all the troubles I've caused you?"

"Of course!" Aramina smiled along with her comrades, "Just imagine nothing ever happened. Forget our fight five years ago and forget this whole adventure. Everything's over now."

And for a brief moment Corinne broke the embrace of her family; the four girls rushing towards each other and locking in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you," Corinne whispered, still crying softly, "Thank you so much!"

_(To my reviewers:_  
><em><strong>Lena-tu: <strong>Aww, thanks Lena! I'm glad you like it. Hope this chapter satisfies you. :)_

_**MelodyLaurel: **Lolz, a Beatles reference I know. I just couldn't help it though! Ha ha, it's sort of both. Phil doesn't have very intellegent men working for him. ;)_  
><em>Ahh, but like I said before; not everything is as it seems, Lexie! By the way; you may not think it's cool about his name, but I do. Like being Eric and Erika, or Daniel and Danielle. Lolz!<em>

_**CleoCorinne: **It's only amazing cause you help me! *And thank goodness for that too; my fantazia died in this chapter!* Lolz! I'd sure love to know why deletes the other halves of our hearts then, it sure is odd. Much love back to you, Miss Starr! And thanks again for all your help!_

_**Avatarfan445: **You're simply a blue meanie too, you know that? You, Phil, and Mr. Krabs are all blue meanies. *And you spelled 'spellchack' wrong. ;) * Nevertheless, you are my oldest friend and I love you; despite your 'spellcheck time' in ALL my fanfics. Lolz! Thanks to you as well._

_And where have you gone, **Bookworm741?  
><strong>Also, for those who've Alerted/Favorited and haven't reviewed: **Grace102, Lttlelola, Rukia01, Sophiecrystal, ElementalFantasyFairy, Pixie-With-A-Gift, Pretty in Pink92, Ty Floyd; **where are you at? Where are your reviews?_

_Finally, there's probably only going to be one or two more chapters for this FF. Makes me sad to leave the world of ancient France and our beloved Corinne and co., but stay on the look out! There's still those five years where Corinne and Louis were in hiding... *hint, hint. Lolz!*)_


	10. When You Got A Good Thing

_(A/N: And so, we've reached the ending of yet another fanfic. Sad to see this one go; but who knows what I've got up my sleeve, eh? I could be planning, plotting... ;) Also, forgive the Christmas theme, I started this chapter back in like November and didn't finish it 'till recently. Thank the amazing **CleoCorinne** for that. I could have never gotten this chapter done without her! Thanks a bunch Ceci! Nevertheless, enjoy!)  
><em>  
>Chapter 10. When You Got A Good Thing<p>

_~Five months later~_

Blankets of white covered the streets. Snowflakes glistened as they fell, coating the night air with their chilling beauty. It almost seemed as if this gentle snow erased and healed the painful wounds of summer; leaving only bittersweet memories and proved that some bonds, no matter how scratched and scarred, could never be broken.

Corinne stood motionless near the window, her eyes fixed upon the breathtaking scene that lay in front of her. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Everything alright?" asked Louis from behind her.

She turned to face him and smiled. But before she could answer, a small whimper caught her attention; two little arms extended in her direction. Louis and Corinne laughed.

"I'll go check on Alexandria," he said and passed the little boy in his arms to Corinne.

"Okay. Oh, and make sure she left the ribbons in her hair alone." she called after him.

Another cry catches her attention and she gazes down; two bright blue, tear-filled eyes meeting her own. "Nathaniel, what's wrong?"

Of course, he only whined in response; flailing his arms the way he always did when begging for his mother's attention. Corinne smiled and landed a light kiss on his forehead and he squealed delighted; _this would be the best Christmas ever._

_~Hours Later~_

"It was great to see you all again," Corinne commented as she took a seat near the fire.

Renee chuckled, "The circumstances are certainly better than last time."

"Yeah..."

"Can you believe that nearly six months ago, we thought you were dead?" Viveca asked, "Or at least Treville assumed that; we just went along with it."

"We knew better than that." Aramina added.

They were all silent for a moment, each staring at the glow of the fire.

Anthony dared to speak, "Umm, girls, it's getting late. We should be going soon."

"Aww, do we have to?" Aramina pouted her lip and batted her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. The weather's already bad enough, and it's begun snowing again," Richard gestured towards the window. And sure enough, a white downpour was slowly picking up. "If we don't leave soon, we'll be snowed in, right Gregory? Gregory, are you listening?"

Viveca gently nudged his shoulder and his eyes flashed open. "What's going on?" his voice reflected his exhaustion.

"I think that's our cue to leave." she smiled softly.

Goodbyes were said, and Corinne again watched the window; the silhouettes of her friends slowly disappearing against the freezing mounds that fell at an accelerated rate. Her head rested against Louis's shoulder, his hand carefully caressing her cheek; each relishing the silence of the moment.

And without warning she felt herself being lifted off her feet, finding herself in a bridal embrace that brought back memories of their first night in Vienna.

"I love you, Corinne," Louis whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "I love you too, Louis."

_(A/N: Does the Christmas bother you? Do you see the reference? Forshadowing... ;)_

_To my reviewers:_  
><em><strong>MissMellark: <strong>I'm glad you did. Hope this chapter is good enough to suffice your intrests. And also, forgive me, but I absolutely can't stand the character in your penname. Team Gale! Lolz!_

_**Avatarfan445: **LIEZ! I have no spelling mistakes. And you know I spell some words a certain way on purpose. But thanks anyways! Glad you liked it!_

_**Bookworm741: **Ahh, I hate it there. Lolz. And I do agree! More hours in a day are needed. ;) Super glad you liked it; and as you can see, I'm not leaving it there, lolz._

_**Scorpions and Roses: **Thanks a bunch, Lexie! :D Lolz, to me Phil is one of the scariest villans though. That voice... Tim Curry does an amazing job._  
><em>Aha, did it? Well, this might make you go back and do it again. Lolz. Awkward, no. Awesome, yes. And yes, this is the final chapter. But you're completely right. Oh, the hints! ;)<em>

_**CleoCorinne: **Lolz! Don't die, Miss S! Lolz, and yes. ;) I have told you. I've even wrote PPM cause they never kissed. Thank you so much for all the help and support you've given me with this. I would have never gotten it done without you._  
><em>Chapter 3? how about Chapter 6? ;) Lolz!<em>

_And now, I bid you all adieu!)_


End file.
